


Lost Youth

by WrittenByCee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Melancholy, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByCee/pseuds/WrittenByCee
Summary: Where did all the years go? When did his youth leave him?It's Leon's 43rd birthday and those are the questions he can't help but ask himself. Fortunately for him, he knows the right person to help him get rid of this silly melancholy.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 103





	Lost Youth

**Author's Note:**

> In this one-shot, it is 2020 and Leon is celebrating his 43rd birthday while the reader is in her mid-twenties. So if you're not comfortable with that sort of age difference I advise you not to read this story.  
> For the others who wants to give this one-shot a try, please be aware that the sexual content is very explicit.  
> And finally, if you liked this story please leave a Kudo and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it in the comment section.

His tired blank blue eyes were staring at his reflection in the mirror of the elevator with a melancholy he hadn’t felt in a while, wondering when he had become the man he was staring at right now. Exhausted, damaged and more especially, old.   
His fingertips touched the corner of his eyes. Discreet small crow’s feet were framing them, along with the permanent dark circles he had grown used to see. And if he actually looked closely under the thick strand of hair covering the right side of his face, he would be able to see thin wrinkles carving his forehead, wrinkles that weren’t there the last time he truly scrutinized himself in a mirror. But when was that? He couldn’t know. As much as he couldn’t know where his youth had gone. Probably was it somewhere hidden among the years he hadn’t seen flown by. He could thank his tiresome job for that, he thought.

The elevator bell rang and Leon mechanically made his way in the corridor leading to your apartment, awfully quiet and thoughtful, his hands buried in the pockets of his leather jacket, which was old just like him. He knocked at your door and looked down at his fidgeting feet while waiting, his hand back in his pockets.   
The door opened and a bright smile welcomed him with a lovely warmth that helped him smile a bit. “Hello, birthday boy.” Two hands cupped his face and soft lips tenderly met his mouth to linger there for a short while but long enough for Leon to circle his arms around the waist pressed against his body. “Hi.” He said with a faint smile.   
“ I missed you.” You declared, eyes sparkling with joy. “Where have you been?”   
“Long story. But I’m here now, aren’t I?” You nodded, definitely happy to see him and moved away from the doorframe to let him come inside.

Your apartment was just as Leon remembered. Small but cosy with adjustable furniture to gain some space. The kind of place you rent when you’re young and barely have enough money to pay all your bills. Leon loved that place. He loved being here. It reminded him of the apartment he would have certainly owned at your age if he actually had had a normal life. Except that his wouldn’t have been so charming.

“I tried to cook. Nothing fancy, don’t worry. But I hope it’ll taste good.” You said as you headed towards the kitchen corner of the room, leaving Leon in the small living room. “You didn’t have to. We could have ordered Chinese or something.” He said as he sat down on your old couch, bouncing a couple times on it in order not to feel the springs under his rear anymore.   
“I wanted to please you, show the extent of my culinary talents.” You joked, winking at Leon; as you knelt to check if the meal you had prepared was slowly cooking in the oven. “It’s not everyday that you turn 43.” There was a sudden silence that you immediately noticed. You froze, waiting for Leon to say something.   
“There’s no need to celebrate that. Trust me.” You stood up, concerned by the unusual tone of his voice, and watched him staring down at nothing, completely lost in his thought and looking astonishingly weary. “What do you mean?” He shrugged to elude the question. “Please don’t tell me you don’t like getting gifs and eating cakes cause I made one especially for you.” You opened the fridge, excited to show him the strawberry tart you had baked this afternoon. Hopefully the attention would please him and warm his heart a little.  
“I guessed I used to when I was your age.” You glanced at him; saddened and understanding he was going through one of those tough days. “Beer?” You offered.  
“ Gladly.”

You brought two bottles and handed him one as you sat next to him. A sigh escaped your lips and you looked at Leon. “I guess drinking beers and watching tv is also a good way to spend the evening.” You didn’t dare say the word birthday, thinking it was probably the reason why Leon felt so miserable today. “Just like an old couple.” Your last words made him frown and you noticed it. “What is it? What did I say?”   
“Nothing. It’s not you.” He answered as he took a mouthful of beer but you were not convinced. “ I can see something’s wrong, Leon. Talk to me.” You took his beer away from him and placed it on the coffee table next to yours before putting your hand on his knee.   
“ You wouldn’t get it.” It was your turn to frown, not liking to be patronised. “Try me.”  
“ You’re too young for that.”

He glanced at you and immediately realised how annoyed you were.   
You thought you both had had that discussion already, about your age difference and everything that came with it, being treating like a child included. You thought you had made yourself clear when you had told him it wasn’t a problem and you thought he was on the same wavelength. That’s what he had told you after all.   
“Seriously, Y/N. You’re young and beautiful. You could have anyone you want. What are you doing with an old fool like me?”   
This was exactly the same kind of question your friends had asked you when you had told them about Leon. What are you doing with a man that old? How can you date someone who’s almost your father’s age? Isn’t he like twice your age? Do you have a daddy kink of some sort? Daddy issues? You were tired of these questions, tired of justifying your love and your choices. And you never thought you would one day hear a similar question coming from Leon’s mouth.   
“What are you doing with someone like me?” You retorted, hoping he would understand your weariness.  
Weeks ago he would have answered that question without an ounce of hesitation or shame. After all, he had done it a few times when people had learned about your relationship. What was he doing with you? A girl that young and in her mid-twenties. Was he going through some mid-life crisis? Why her and not some woman his age?  
Well, easy. You were his sunshine, the reckless joy he had lost, and the bright youth he had not seen fly away. You were the constant reminder of what he had missed and the opportunity to live what he should have lived years ago instead of running away from BOWs in lost parts of Spain or South America.   
Through you, he could live his youth again. You were making him feel young again, not unlike those women he had dated and had tried to continually convince him to start a family. You didn’t want much. No family, no kids, no dog. You didn’t care about sharing a house. You wanted what he wanted. Simplicity, carefreeness. You wanted to enjoy life without thinking too much about the future. And sharing all this with you felt good and refreshing.   
But today, he didn’t know how to answer this question because today he was feeling old and melancholic. Today, and despite your exhilarating presence, he had the feeling the reckless sarcastic Leon training to become an agent was just some distant memory he could barely remember and that there was no way for him to feel like him again.

When you understood he would not answer the question just the way you would not answer his, you placed your head on Leon’s shoulder and nestled it in his neck as you circled an arm around his chest. He smelt good, like wood and spices. And the perfume was strong and heady, almost bewitching. You pressed your lips against his hot skin, tasting it. Only Leon tasted that good. Only Leon could make you feel the way you were feeling like right now. Whole and happy.  
You decided to sit on him, straddling his laps, hands placed on his shoulders. His blue eyes met yours and you moved his blond strand of hair away from his face to admire him. He was so handsome. Tired and slightly raw – the result of all those years fighting more than his age – but handsome. And that’s all you could see. You lay some light kisses over his face, on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and his lips, showing how much you loved every bit of him. And he smiled. It was faint but it was sincere. 

“Gosh, you’re so beautiful.” Leon said as he gazed at your delicate face, his thumb caressing your smooth cheeks that was as soft a baby’s skin. “Why …” You cut him off by kissing his thumb, eyes staring deep in his eyes. “Don’t say a word.” 

You put your body closer to his to catch his lips and he responded immediately by returning your kiss with a softness similar to yours. That softness grew into passion when Leon’s hand grasped the nape of your neck to bring you closer to him and intensify the kiss. The pressure and his tongue looking for yours started an immediate fire in between your legs that spread wildly in your entire body and oozed out of it under the shape of a moan that Leon captured with his mouth the second it escaped your throat. “Do you really want me?”   
“Stop asking silly questions already.” You retorted before kissing him with a devouring ardour.   
Fingers tangled in his hair, you moved slightly above him, rubbing yourself against him, desire for lustful friction taking control of you. And soon it was his turn to moan.

Leon glimpsed at his crotch with burning half-lidded eyes, feeling his cock already growing hard in his jeans. Gently yet strongly, he squeezed your rear as he lifted his a bit to make you apply more pressure on his bulge. You obliged and started undulating your body against his manhood.  
Leon rested his head against the back of the couch and he gazed at you in silence, looking with delight at your hands cupping your breasts as your eyes were half closed because of the pleasure this atrociously good rubbing was providing you. Soon, Leon slid the straps of your dress along your shoulder, freeing your boobs that he grabbed without waiting, admiring and feeling how perky and firm they were, like two peaches recently gathered. He caressed them with his thumbs, lingering on the pointy rosy nipples calling his mouth. And how could he refuse them?

You sighed of pleasure when Leon caught one of them in between his lips and started sucking on it greedily, his hands still holding your breasts tightly. You brought your chest closer to his face, fingers pulling at his soft hair. “Leon” You whispered his name in between two moans. He hummed and looked up at you, not willing to let go of your nipple just yet. The weariness in his eyes was gone. They were dark now and burning with desire for you. “I want you. I want you now.” You begged and he let go of your teat with a loud pop.

A grin appeared on his face. It was cheeky and lively, playful like a child’s smile. “Very well.” You loved when Leon smiled. His face looked completely different each time he did (and those times were rare) making him seem suddenly more radiant, more glowing and - let’s say it - twice younger. Funny because that’s exactly how he felt each time you were making him smile, each time he was with you and able to forget all his worries and the absurdity of his life.

He grabbed you by your hair and kissed you again, tongue caressing yours as he let one hand wander along your chest down to your crotch where he dared let his rough fingers slide beneath the fabric of your panties to tickle your already swollen clit. You gasped, bit your lips and your nails dug in the back of the couch. You were so wet and so ready for him already. “Damn, baby.” He chuckled with enthusiasm. “Am I the one responsible for that mess down here?”   
You laughed, shivering under his expert touch (an advantage that came with dating an older man). “What do you thiiinnkk?” The end of your sentence was swallowed by your sudden guttural moan as Leon plunged a finger in your wetness, hitting the sensitive spot hidden deep inside of you. “Please don’t tease me too much.” You asked, afraid to reach your climax too soon. Leon kissed you and smirked “No.” Then, he started fucking you with his finger, adding a new one in the process to hear you cry and feel you crumble against him. A groan of both lust and frustration escaped the barrier of your sealed lips and you instinctively began moving up and down Leon’s fingers. “Aren’t you eager?” He joked, amused.   
“You’re such a tease.” You pouted, though not really complaining. “I know.” He pulled you closer and laid a greedy wet kiss on your breasts, tasting the sugary thin skin with a devouring eagerness.

Clumsily, you let your hand wander towards his jeans. If Leon wanted to play, then you both would play. You stopped moving and opened the zipper of his jeans, forcing him to lift his rear to pull down his clothe a bit along with his boxers.   
His cock sprang free, red, glistening with pre-cum and perfectly erected. Eager to feel it, you urged to grab it, jerking it off a bit as you knelt on the sofa right next to Leon, grunting a bit as your pussy escaped Leon’s amazing fingers. You moved your hair to the side to stare at Leon as you bent towards his manhood to kiss the tip lightly. He immediately hissed and tensed and you smiled as you placed your lips back on his penis to put the head right in between them, ready to suck it. “Who’s the tease now?” Leon asked as he put his hand on your cheek. You chuckled and finally took him in your mouth, making Leon curse and tangle his fingers in your soft hair. The taste of his pre-cum was bitter but the vision of seeing your lover come undone was sweet and so your started bobbing your head up and down his shaft, moaning occasionally and keeping your eyes on him. “Goodness, fuck.” He groaned as he pushed himself deeper in your mouth to hit the entrance of your throat. You gagged and thick trickles of saliva flew along Leon’s hard member.

His hand met your prominent rear that you had kept up on purpose. It caressed it delicately, pulling your dress up. “Jesus, you’re perfect.” You squealed when he suddenly spanked you and he scoffed, his fingers venturing towards your humid entrance to play with your lips and clit. “God, Leon.” You cried out when he put his fingers back in you and started relentlessly moving them. “You like that?” You nodded as you tried to keep on sucking his cock and he pecked your ass with a cheeky smile, his fingers still exploring your core. “Do you want to ride me?” 

You took it as an invitation and you straddled Leon again. You put your panties to the side as he removed his v-neck, letting you admire his toned chest. You allow your hands to wander on it a bit, feeling the carved muscles under your fingertips. He had such a nice healthy body, definitely sexy. Anyone would agree with that.   
You left a trail of kisses along his chest, from his smooth pectorals down to the V line framing his perfect abs. “I thought you wanted to ride me, baby.”   
“ Let me admire you first.” You said before licking the small hairy line below his navel. He hissed and grabbed the couch tightly. “Admire what? My old body?” Leon joked but you could tell he was serious.

You looked up at him and frowned, slightly exasperated. “Shut the fuck up, will you?” His eyes widened, astonished, but a crooked smile appeared on his face. “You don’t have a old body. And you’re not old. Stop believing that.” You declared as you grabbed his chin. “Actually, you’re certainly the sexiest and the most wonderful man I had the chance to be with. And I don’t give a damn that you’re 43. You’re perfect to me.” You pressed your lips lovingly against his, thumb still in his dimple.   
“No, you are.” He said as he put a strand of your hair behind your ear looking at your young beautiful features with awe and wondering how someone like him had managed to find a girl like you. Maybe he was lucky after all.

You sit back on him, this time ready to welcome him inside of you. Panties to the side again, you felt his cock probing at your entrance before penetrating you with ease, making you cry out as Leon groaned with pleasure. He felt so good in there and your pussy was a delight for him, better than anything he had ever had lately before meeting you in that bar three months ago. “Damn, you’re so tight.” And he couldn’t help but give your youth credit for that tightness. 

Your started hoping on top of Leon, your hands holding your bouncing boobs as his hands were squeezing your ass to give you the pace he wanted you to have. When you understood he wanted it rough and fast, you grabbed the backrest of the couch and accelerated your movements. Your wildness certainly satisfied him as he placed his arms behind his head to watch you fuck yourself on top of him. “That’s it, baby. Ride me.”

Leon’s name and a stream of onomatopoeia continually left your mouth as you felt your lover’s cock hitting your g-spot each time you had him slam back into you. “That feels so good.” You cried out and he smiled, ravished to see you succumbing to the intense pleasure he was giving you right now. “Are you gonna cum?”  
You simply nodded, unable to form a sentence. “Cum for me.” He ordered in a whisper as he grabbed your ass cheeks again to hammer you from underneath. “Oh my god, Leon!”   
You body fell against Leon’s and your head hit the backrest of the couch to scream in it. The way he was pounding you was simply exquisite but it was so rough and deep you couldn’t sit straight anymore. A tear rolled over your cheek as you reached your powerful orgasm, yelling your pleasure so loud your neighbours would certainly complain in the morning. Your body tensed and you walls clenched around Leon’s shaft making him grunt and forcing him to put more strength in his thrusts. “Fuck, I love when you squeeze me like that.” And so did you.

Exhausted and shivering, your body went limp and rested lazily against Leon. He kissed your forehead. “You’re okay?”  
“ Yes.” You managed to say in between two irregular long breaths. “Good. Let me taste you.” He lifted you up easily; using the opportunity to admire the white cream you had left around his cock and pushed you over the couch. “You’re going to kill me.” You giggled, tired yet satisfied.   
“Unlikely.” He grinned with a wink and spread your legs to place himself between them. Bothered by his jeans he hadn’t taken off yet, he pulled them down and threw them on the floor and he did the same with your dress and your panties. At last, you were fully naked before him and he couldn’t help but think how beautiful and desirable you were. He left a trail of tiny kisses on your chest and stomach enjoying the firm flesh under his wandering hands before burying his face in between your thighs.   
You giggled when his stubble scratched your skin but that small laugh quickly faded away when Leon licked your slit and sucked on your clit. “You taste so fucking good, baby.” He whispered before lapping your folds again, humming loudly each time his tongue was reaching your reddened bundle of nerves. “Leon.” You whispered, biting your left hand while the right one was brushing his blond hair away from his face. “Yes, baby?”   
“ I love you.” You didn’t realise what you had just said, eyes tightly shut, your mind lost in bliss, but Leon did.   
Usually that kind of declaration would have freaked him out and he guessed it did but only a little. Because, despite the importance and the sincerity of those three words, he knew they didn’t mean what they would have meant coming from another woman’s mouth. They didn’t mean ‘let’s move in together and have a baby.’ They just meant what they meant. Love. Pure and innocent love. Less commitment but still scary and weird for him to hear.

Leon sat up and kissed you tenderly, choosing to ignore your confession for now. You responded lazily, still a bit dizzy because of the orgasm you had experienced few minutes ago and the intense pleasure that refused to leave your body. “I’m not done with you yet.” He tapped your entrance with his hard cock and slid inside of you with one deep swift move that made you grunt.  
His hand circled your throat, but not too tight, and he began fucking you hard. His thrusts were not as fast as previously but they were rougher and stronger, making you hit your head against the armrest. Leon roared your name and ultimately placed your legs above his shoulders to burry himself deeper inside of you. You mewled, begging him to keep going, your fingers finding their way to your clit Leon had abandoned.

He noticed them as soon as they started rubbing your swollen bud and, as a consequence, he turned you over and put you on all fours. “You should have told me you wanted to cum again.” He said in your ear before slamming your head against the couch.  
You cried out, your nails dug in the suede fabric of the couch, when Leon entered you again, from behind this time, his hands holding on tightly to your hips. He didn’t waste time and took the same pace as before, except that this time his thrusts were even more exquisite because of the way his balls were hitting your clit and also because of the sound of his hips slapping against your ass. “Do you like when I fuck you from behind like that?”   
“ Yes” You whimpered, feeling your climax slowly building up inside of you. “Keep going … please.” He complied with an excitement that he decided to demonstrate by quickening his pace. You crumbled under the power of his pounding and fell flat on the couch. But that didn’t stop Leon who grabbed your ass and your hair to keep on hammering you from behind. And soon each thrust he gave was followed by an animalistic growl, sign that his orgasm was close. “Make me cum with you, please.” You asked as you guided Leon’s fingers towards your clit. He agreed and started playing with your sensitive bud, bringing you atrociously closer to your climax. “Now.” You announced and his moves became clumsy despite their incredible strength.

You screamed in the couch as you reached cloud nine, your body convulsing and tensing as Leon came hard in you, his roars echoing loudly in the room. “Fuck!” He pumped hard between your clenched walls a couple more times, spilling every drop of his hot white seed inside of you, before allowing himself to slump against you, completely out of breath and exhausted, just like you.

After a brief silence, you giggled and so did he. “Wow.” He admitted before placing a smiling soft kiss on your shoulder blade. “That was awesome.”  
“Right?” You grinned trying to find his lips as you turned around to cuddle with him.   
“You’re amazing.” He said as he pressed his lips on your smooth forehead while you weaved your fingers in his hair to cradle his sweaty hot body. “What would I do without you?” You didn’t answer, staring at his eyes, wondering what was going on in his head right now.   
“ Do you wish we could stay like this forever?” You dared ask, playing with one of his blond strand.

He didn’t know about forever. Hell, he didn’t even know about next week, never making plans that far ahead. But he knew one thing. Seeing how quickly time was flowing forever might come sooner than expected. But it didn’t matter because with you he felt happy and young again. 


End file.
